Candy
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Alec/Jane:."Pero sus labios carnosos nunca dejarían de saber como los caramelos de frambuesa que solían comer de pequeños, cuando nada más que estar juntos importaba" Reto. Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Alec/Jane.

**Advertencias:** Incesto, porque me encanta el incesto. Tanto de cuando eran humanos como de cuando eran vampiros.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL. Parte de la canción de _Kick-Ass_, de Mika :D

* * *

**Candy**

**(9# Caramelo)**

_(We are young, we are strong, we're not looking for where we belong,_

_we're not cool, we are free)_

* * *

_Alec._

_._

Pequeñas risillas escapaban muy a menudo de sus labios rojos sin darle tregua al silencio, y aquella era simplemente su melodía favorita, y eso que aquella risa que no era para nada armoniosa; tenía tonos altos y bajos, que nunca pausaban y era dueña de un compás bastante irregular, pero a pesar de todo, era su preferida. Ver a su hermana reír era lo único que él pedía, por lo que solía comprarle de aquellos caramelos de frambuesa que tanto le gustaban a ella simplemente para verla sonreírle y abrazarle y quizá, por qué no, darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Le gustaba verla sonreír, oírla reír y ser feliz en medio de toda aquella situación complicada.

Amaba demasiado a su hermanita, a Jane, aquella muchacha rubia de ojos profundamente celestes con la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, con esos labios de caramelo que estaban prohibidos para él, con aquellas manos que solían buscarlo para abrazarlo o bien para acariciarlo.

Ella estaba para él, y él estaba para ella. No tenían a nadie más, su madre había sido quemada en la hoguera por brujería, su padre nunca había aparecido frente a ellos, y con catorce años, ellos eran jóvenes y fuertes como para vivir por su cuenta, siempre juntos. Huían siempre, escapaban de todo y todos, y nunca volvieron a pisar el pueblo que los vio nacer, que mató a su madre y que los obligó a partir. Nunca volvieron a donde pertenecían, porque ellos no sentían que pertenecían allí, ellos pertenecían al otro y siempre estaban juntos, entonces siempre estaban donde debían estar.

Eran libres, libres de hacer lo que quisieran sin ser juzgados o amenazados, libres de poder quererse como siempre lo hicieron y quisieron, entonces Alec atacaba sus labios con sabor a caramelo de frambuesa, siempre con cuidado, siempre con control, porque ante todo era su hermana y debía ser cuidadoso. Entonces se demostraban amor en algún escondite entre los polvorosos caminos de algún pueblo lejano, regalándose todo en sus besos y caricias, pero siempre imponiendo un límite por puro acuerdo.

Y fueron condenados por ello, fueron condenados y castigados por su amor prohibido, por algo que socialmente no era correcto. Todo en ellos fue quemado, incluso si el fuego provenía de una pequeña herida en el cuello y se expandía hacia todo el cuerpo y no de una pila de leña a sus pies, como al principio creyeron, incluso si todo el pueblo que los había condenado había sido asesinado por un salvador que a su vez los había condenado nuevamente y a algo de lo que no podrían escapar nunca. Todo, todo fue quemado en ellos: las sonrisas de Jane se hicieron cenizas, su dulzura se derritió como azúcar al sol, sus ojos celestes murieron a falta de la frescura que los caracterizaba y fueron reemplazados, y otras tantas cosas se quemaron en ella y en él, en los dos, pero siguió sin importar. Jane cambió, se volvió más irritable, era sumamente hostil con quienes no le agradaban, vengativa, y le encantaba hacer gala de su don, disfrutando de ver a sus enemigos sufrir, de ver la satisfacción de su amo Aro cuando ésta torturaba a alguien frente a él.

Pero a Alec siguió sin importarle, nunca podría dejar de amar a su hermana, y su condición como vampiros lo volvía todo un millón de veces mejor, las sensaciones eran miles de veces más vividas, y no podría pedir nada mejor que aquello (esa sonrisa perversa cuando Jane desubrió su plan la primera vez que ella fue suya, allí entre las paredes de Volterra, cada vez que ella suspiraba su nombre a su oído, envolviéndolo, cuando le decía _hermanito_ mientras mordisqueaba sus labios, cuando él le dijo que había esperado demasiado por aquel momento, cuando por fin pudo sentir su piel contra la suya y darse cuenta de que, como todo en ella, quemaba).

Ella ya no sonreía, no importaba, tampoco reía, no importaba. Pero sus labios carnosos nunca dejarían de saber como los caramelos de frambuesa que solían comer de pequeños, cuando nada más que estar juntos importaba, y cuando todavía había sangre de por medio que les prohibía estar tan juntos como podían estarlo en la inmortalidad.

* * *

_&._


End file.
